


shatter your skull, fight pain with more pain

by Mallowleaf



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Logan gets a migraine, Other, Pain, because he doesn't drink enough water, drink water kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: He realized now, much too late into the game, that the small throbbing had grown into a full blown headache. His only real consolation was the knowledge that he still had time to prevent the headache from morphing into a migraine; a small chance, but a chance nonetheless.(OR it's movie night and logan gets a migraine)





	shatter your skull, fight pain with more pain

It had started off subtly enough, an ache behind Logan’s eyes that was barely noticeable. 

He was in his room, sorting and updating his flashcards when he was missing something. It was a soothing and mindless task, perfect to help him relax after the stress that came with filming a video. Tomorrow they would edit the footage they gathered and have it up on schedule. 

If there was one thing Logan loved, it was schedules. 

When he was halfway through his stack, there was a knock on his door and it swung open to reveal Patton grinning at him. “Hey, Lo!” He took in the flashcards spread across the floor. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” 

“Not at all.” Logan said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’m assuming you need something?”

Patton walked over and sat down across from Logan. He picked up a card and squinted at it before putting back with a smile. “Roman finally picked a movie and sent me to get you.”

Logan shook his head and began to gather his cards into a neat pile. Movie night, a weekly occurrence in the mindscape, had become synonymous with Roman’s controlling behavior. The creative side had taken it upon himself to make movie night - in his words - perfect. 

(“What it that, pocket calculator?” 

Logan looked up from the DVD player and lifted the movie case so Roman could see it. “A documentary concerning the moon and it’s future with Earth.” 

“A documentary doesn’t count as a movie.” Roman snarked from where he lay draped across the loveseat.

“First of all, a movie is a story or event recorded by a camera as a set of moving images and shown in a theater or on television; this documentary is a theoretical analysis of the events surrounding the moon in a few hundred years and therefore counts as a movie. And secondly, I thought it was my turn to pick what we are watching?”

“Oh, come on kiddo!” Patton jumped in. “You might enjoy it!”

“It can’t be worse than Patton’s movie.” Virgil added, not looking up from his phone. 

Patton raised an eyebrow at the darker facet. “You and I both know that ‘Air Buds’ is a great movie.”)

Logan pushed himself to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting in that one position. An hour? Two? His legs were sore and it felt good to stand up.

Logan followed Patton out into the hallway, the latter chattering away. He did his best to pay attention, but the ache had grown to a dull throb right in between his eyes, and it drew his attention away from Patton, who didn’t seem to realize that his conversation was one sided.

The commons was brightly lit, a stark contrast from the low lights in his room, and they made him squint until his eyes had adjusted. The other two sides had already found their places; Virgil was balanced on the arm of one couch, headphones around his neck and expression unreadable while Roman sat on the other couch, remote in hand. Patton slid next to Roman and Logan took the empty seat near Virgil. 

“Glad you could join us,” Roman said with a toothy grin before starting the movie. The all-too familiar sounds of “When You Wish Upon A Star” filled the commons.

Logan closed his eyes and sunk back against the couch cushions below him. The added sounds of the movie grated against his ears, assaulting his senses. Everything was too much, and it made the throbbing in his head worse. 

He realized now, much too late into the game, that the small throbbing had grown into a full blown headache. His only real consolation was the knowledge that he still had time to prevent the headache from morphing into a migraine; a small chance, but a chance nonetheless. 

Logan pulled a water bottle into his hand, using the meager amount of energy he had to avoid getting up and disturbing the other three sides, all of whom were engrossed in the movie. He unscrewed the cap and drank it in a few gulps before refilling it again. 

He did this multiple times, drinking and refilling whenever the water was gone. He lost count after the fourth time; it was merely a method now - drink, refill, repeat. Logan was vaguely aware of the sound of the movie rising into a crescendo, a song no doubt. He could hear Roman singing along and the low humming coming from the direction of Virgil when a pain shot through his skull. 

Logan froze, clenching the water bottle in his fist before another stab of pain hit him. 

The migraine had arrived. 

Abandoning all attempts to be quiet, he leapt up, startling Virgil who nearly fell off his spot on the arm of the couch, and dashed into the kitchen. He threw open the cabinets and began to search for the Advil, thoughts bouncing around in his head. 

Where did he put the bottle last? When was the last time he used the Advil? Why did he think not drinking anything beforehand was a good idea?

Even thinking hurt, each word hitting him like a bullet. His hand curled around the small Advil container and he pulled out two pills, swallowing them dry. 

“Logan, are you okay?” 

The voice came from behind Logan and he jumped, not expecting it. The container fell and hit the floor, the pills inside rattling around noisily. Logan dove to the floor and snatched the container up, trying to silence the noise. He looked up and saw the three sides outline in the door, Patton looking concerned, Virgil looking boh parts nervous and irritated, and Roman looking confused. 

“I have a migraine.” 

The reaction is immediate. “Logan,” Patton said, and Logan can hear the concern in his voice. “Is this because you haven't been drinking water? You know you have to.”

Logan waved Patton off in response, not having the energy to explain that no, he didn't drink enough water because he forgot and yes, he knows that a lack of water triggers his migraine. “I'll be fine.” He says instead, his eyes shut to block out most of the light. “I already took Advil and need to sleep it off.” He didn't mention the pain rolling through his skull; he didn't have to. He's gotten enough migraines that the other three sides know how they affect the logical facet.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and helped him up, leading him to his darkened room. Before Logan collapsed into his bed to try and rid himself off the migraine, he scribbled a note to himself: Remember to drink water.

**Author's Note:**

> +migraines are the worst (i should know, i get them all the time help me)
> 
> +i haven't posted on here in ages, wow! i hope you like this, i've discovered the sander sides a little while ago and i love them all so much
> 
> +my thomas sanders blog is @purplepatton hmu we can rant about how awesome he and his sides are together! 
> 
> +like comment and subscribe because a duck's quack doesn't echo and nobody knows why


End file.
